Diez Cervezas de Mantequilla
by adrisstbdt
Summary: En esos instantes lo único que quería era hacer todo lo que no hacía comúnmente. "Francamente, Rose, ¿enserio piensas que ahogarte en mantequilla es un acto de rebeldía?" Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


**¡Hola! Esta viñeta fue escrita para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins aquí en Fanfiction =) Tenía que escribir sobre una pareja basandome en una palabra al azar (cerveza). **

**¡Es mi primer reto! ¡Wiii! Espero les guste. Tiene 1,451 palabras sin incluir mis comentarios.**

**¡Oh! Se que muchos fans dicen que la cerveza de mantequilla no tiene alcohol y que solo afecta a los elfos, pero investigue en internet y tengo pruebas contundentes de que lo tiene. Por ejemplo, en el sexto libro cuando Harry dice que no sabe que pasara con Ron y Hermione cuando esten "bajo los efectos de la cerveza de mantequilla".**

**Así que dejemoslo en que tiene un poco de alcohol solamente, va? ;)**

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling. Si fueran míos, habría un octavo libro._**

* * *

><p><strong>Diez Cervezas de Mantequilla.<strong>

No es que fuera una bebida fuerte, ni tampoco la primera vez que la probaba. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Rose Weasley hundida en un sillón de la Sala de Menesteres, con la vista nublada, las mejillas sonrosadas y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

_Tal vez, el problema era que ya llevaba diez cervezas de mantequilla._

−Maldición.

Era Halloween y como era costumbre, los alborotadores del colegio habían organizado una fiesta a escondidas de los profesores. De los seis años que llevaba en el colegio, ella no había faltado nunca a la reunión. No porque le gustara ese ambiente o algo así, si no porque la mayoría de los alborotadores eran primos suyos y quería asegurarse que no se metieran en problemas… Cosa en la que eran expertos.

Tampoco era que ella acostumbrara a zamparse tantas cervezas de mantequilla en tan poco tiempo, pero es que… ¡Estaba tan molesta! ¡Tan enojada! En esos instantes lo único que quería era hacer todo lo que no hacia comúnmente.

−Todo lo que él me dice que no haga− murmuró mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Camino por entre la gente que bailaba, tambaleándose solo un poco y llegó hasta la barra que se había materializado en cuanto había comenzado la fiesta.

−Dame otra cerveza de mantequilla, Lois.

Su primo rubio alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

−Rosie, ya estuvo bien.

−Es cerveza de mantequilla, no whisky de fuego− bufó ella con indignación. –No sé porque tanto alboroto.

−James me dijo que estabas molesta− comentó Lois de manera comprensiva. –Pero, está no es la solución para…

−Dame otra o le diré a tu madre que fuiste tú el que incendio la guitarra muggle del abuelo.

Lois se sorprendió. Si bien Rose siempre trataba de llevarlos "por el camino de la bondad" como decía James, no acostumbraba a delatarlos con los mayores… ¡Menos con su madre! Eso era peligroso. Así que, con resignación, le entrego otra botella.

Rose la tomo bruscamente y sin decir nada más, se encamino hacía el sofá en el que había estado sentada la mayor parte de la fiesta, pero antes de llegar ahí, alguien la sujeto firmemente del brazo, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

−Con que aquí estabas.

Las luces de la sala la deslumbraban un poco, pero aun así no pudo dejar de distinguir el rostro pálido y la mirada gris de Scorpius Malfoy.

−Albus me dijo que saliste de la oficina de MgGonagall hecha una furia− dijo el muchacho y comenzó a atravesar la masa de gente, aun sujetándola del brazo. –No me dijo que paso, pero aun así…

− ¡Déjame!− exclamo Rose soltándose del agarre. –No es de tu incumbencia, _Malfoy_…

Hacía mucho que ya no lo llamaba de esa manera. No desde el último día de su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando Albus se había metido en problemas por escapar al Bosque Prohibido para vigilar a un profesor que resultaba "sospechoso" y ellos habían acudido en su ayuda.

Y sabía que si bien ambos tenían una relación un tanto conflictiva, eran buenos amigos y Rose no usaría ese tono agresivo a menos que estuviera muy enfadada.

_O tal vez, eran las diez cervezas de mantequilla._

−Vámonos, tú no quieres estar aquí, Rose− dijo el chico señalando la puerta.

− ¿Y tu como sabes?− preguntó Rose, repentinamente furiosa. − ¿Cómo puedes saber que quiero? ¡Diablos! ¡Eres igual a él!

− ¿Igual a quien?

Pero Rose no contesto, resopló y luego le dio un largo trago a la botella que tenía en la mano.

− ¡Ya basta!− le dijo Scorpius apartándole bruscamente la cerveza de la cara. − ¡Vamos afuera!

Esta vez, no hizo caso a las replicas de la chica. La tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y aparto a todo aquel que se interpuso en su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos, pero aun así, no sería inteligente quedarse justo frente a la entrada de una fiesta supuestamente secreta. Después de todo, Flich aun no se cansaba de castigar a cualquier estudiante que estuviera rondando en los corredores a horas indebidas.

Así que Scorpius entró en la primera aula abierta que encontró, arrastrando a Rose de la mano.

− ¡Suelta eso!− exclamo al ver que la chica volvía a llevarse la botella a la boca y sin dejarla protestar, se la arrebato. –Ahora, ya… ¿Me quieres explicar por qué demonios estás así?

−No sé porque tanto escándalo− murmuró Rose rodando los ojos con fastidio y se recargo en una banca.

−Haber, déjame pensar…− dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente y se puso un dedo en la barbilla. –Hoy en Pociones, McGonagall manda llamar a Albus Potter y a la prefecta Rose Weasley, después Albus me cuenta que saliste hecha una furia de su despacho, te buscamos por todos lados y luego James nos dice que has estado bebiéndote toda la cerveza de mantequilla que pudiste encontrar en una fiesta a la que no te gustar ir… Ahora, ¿quieres decirme que te dijo la directora para que te pusieras así? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no hay vacantes para ser la primera Ministra de Magia?

− ¡Cállate!− le espetó Rose y para sorpresa del chico, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Sabía que si el asunto era tan grave como para que Rose se pusiera a llorar, entonces debía dejarlo por la paz. Al menos ya había logrado sacarla de la fiesta y quitarle la cerveza de mantequilla de las manos. Con lentitud, temiendo que fuera a hechizarlo si hacía algún movimiento brusco, se recargo a su lado en la banca.

−Mi padre y yo peleamos− dijo Rose de repente, con la voz seca.

Scorpius la miró extrañado, pero esta vez no agrego ningún comentario.

−Nunca había pasado. Él… Bueno, ¿recuerdas que Albus quería investigar el último robo en Gringotts? Pues, en el verano entró al despacho de su padre porque le habían llevado unos papeles sobre eso y… Yo lo ayude a entrar.

Scorpius asintió, incitándola a continuar.

−Ayer, el tío Harry descubrió lo que habíamos hecho. Supongo que su despacho debe de tener algunos encantamientos de detección o algo así… El punto es que hablo con mi padre y entre los dos decidieron venir a Hogwarts a hablar con nosotros. Dijeron que no nos metiéramos en problemas, que ese asunto no era de nuestra incumbencia… ¡Si, claro!− añadió indignada y se limpió una lagrima. –Como si ellos nunca…

− ¿Y por eso decidiste embriagarte?− la interrumpió Scorpius.

−No− dijo Rose con desafío. –Papá me dijo que le sorprendía mi comportamiento, que yo no debía romper las reglas porque no era así… ¡Como si él lo supiera! Tal vez no soy como él cree. ¡No tengo que hacer siempre lo que me digan! ¡Estoy harta!

Y ahogando un sollozo, le dio una patada al piso. A él le sorprendió que Rose perdiera el control de esa manera.

_Deben ser las diez cervezas de mantequilla._

−Bien, pero… Francamente, Rose− dijo Scorpius y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita despectiva. − ¿Enserio piensas que ahogarte en mantequilla es un acto de rebeldía?

− ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas para desobedecer a mi padre!− exclamo Rose indignada y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

−Sí, he escuchado que beberse tanta cerveza de mantequilla es ilegal entre los elfos domésticos− se burlo el chico

Rose completamente furiosa, se planto frente a él, lo tomo bruscamente de la cara y sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar, le planto un peso en la boca.

Sus labios chocaron con brusquedad y ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello, aprisionándolo tanto contra sí misma como le fue posible. Scorpius no supo qué hacer. Todo era tan de sorpresa, tan inesperado… Pero entonces, fue consciente de que estaba besando a Rose Weasley y casi al instante, ya no pudo pensar en nada más. No existía nada salvo ellos dos besándose con un entusiasmo que rayaba en la desesperación. Ellos dos y nada más…

Un fuerte ruido de vidrio quebrándose los sobresalto.

La botella de que Scorpius sostenía en la mano, se le había caído y ahora estaba hecha añicos en el suelo dejando toda el aula impregnada de un fuerte olor a cerveza de mantequilla.

Ambos se miraron, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas. Scorpius se inclino un poco, dispuesto a volver a besarla…

− ¿Ves?− dijo Rose con los ojos brillantes y se separo por completo del chico. –Puedo hacer muchas cosas para desobedecer a mi padre.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del aula, dejando a Scorpius completamente atónito.

Otra vez volvía a sentirse mareada, sus mejillas ardían, su vista estaba medio nublada y tenía una sensación extraña en el estomago.

_Solo que esta vez, no se debía a las diez cervezas de mantequilla._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¡Reviews plis!<strong>


End file.
